


Gonna make it work

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short, Talking about long/distance relationship, mention of anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Roman heard the news about Shea been traded to Montreal he began to be fell sad and anxious about their relationship.Shea tries to comfort him.





	Gonna make it work

**Author's Note:**

> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.

The news about Shea been traded was really hard for Roman, they were lovers, they were together. He always thought Shea was untransferable that they will always be together.  
He was sad because he doesn't know how their relationship will continue to work, and begun to be anxious and a little sick...  
  
Shea saw how Roman was anxious and hug it close and tell him "I'm here, you can cry if you want, even if I will be miles away I will be always with you, we gonna continue our relationship"  
  
"Shea"  
  
"You know I love you and it's will never change, we will use phone, text and even skype like we do during summer. And when we will have games against each other, even if we will be rivals, what I know is that at the end of the game, I will be with you and rest with you until I can for tell you that I'm always with you and in love with you"  
  
With all these words by Shea, Roman was crying, he trusts him so much. He really thinks they could work together even if they were at miles away.  
  
Now all he can do is enjoy the time when they are together and make some memories.


End file.
